Harry Potter & You, Me and Moaning Myrtle
by Short Fat Fag
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy attempt to have a romantic evening together but someone else has other ideas.


Harry Potter & You, Me & Moaning Myrtle  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
The night was late and well past curfew when two seventh year boys were entering the prefect's bathroom instead of being deep asleep up in Gryffindor tower. As they entered and closed the door behind them they pulled off the invisibility cloak and the two boys actually looked at each and giggled like a pair of pre-adolescent school girls. They even laughed at that before they kissed each other and sighing lightly.  
  
Harry Potter, the roguishly handsome star seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, bent down and began turning of various water taps filling the gigantic tub with water and bubbles. While he was bent over performing this task he felt his lover come behind to stroke his muscular back and arms. Then as they stood together Harry felt his body shiver as his lover wrapped his arms around him and began to unbutton his first to reveal the smooth soft skin of his well defined chest. Then Harry felt his lover begin to slowly kiss his neck and soft guide his tongue along Harry's ear making their bodies fill with desire.  
  
Then Harry's lips parted and he moaned the one name that seemed to always be on his mind these days. "Oh, Draco!" Yes, Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis of seven years had become his lover at the beginning of the school year and they were blissfully happy together ever since.   
  
"Does this please you m'love?" said Draco in a musky voice that always drove Harry crazy with desire.  
  
"Yes." was all that Harry could get out before Draco spun him around and captured his lips in a hungry mouthwatering kiss.  
  
Soon both boys, or should I say young men, were pealing the clothing off of each other in an attempt to expose as much of each other as possible for their evening bath. As they both were standing in front of each other completely naked with slippers, pajamas and invisibility cloak scattered around the floor, they looked at each other with longing.  
  
Harry used his wand to turn all the taps off, as the tub was now full and summoned a few towels for them to use and took Draco by the hand and led him into the waiting tub and hot soapy water.  
  
"Harry, I've been meaning to ask, how did you get the password to the prefect's bathroom?" Draco asked as he began soaping Harry's chest with a red and gold wash cloth.  
  
"From Ron." Harry answered "It was Hermione's idea actually. She thought it would be romantic for us."  
  
"They know?" Draco asked with wide eyes "I thought you didn't want to tell them anything yet."  
  
"No, I think that was you who wanted them not to know about us." said Harry as he nibbled on Draco's neck.  
  
Draco sighed at the attention and was almost lost in it but continued "So how did they take it?" with a tiny bit of worry in his voice.  
  
"Actually Ron doesn't know its you I've brought here, only Hermione, but I can't really see them as caring, as long as I'm happy and you make me soooooo happy Dray."  
  
"Really Harry?" moaned the Slytherin.  
  
"Really." replied Harry.  
  
Then the two began to play in the soapy water, snogging, dunking each other under the water, snogging, swimming laps, snogging and off course some snogging. Then Harry came up behind Draco from under the water and wrapped his arms around his beautiful Slytherin boyfriend and began to caress his equally muscular chest.  
  
"You are so hot Mr. Malfoy, did you know that?" breathed Harry.  
  
"Why yes I did Harry." he smirked with mischief in his eyes.  
  
"I wish I had a body like you do, it's so sexy and masculine."  
  
"Well don't think your not dead sexy your self, you have almost all the girls and about half of the boys drooling over you as it is." Admitted Draco, "It's all I can do not hex that damned Irishman into oblivion when he leers at you."  
  
"Draco doesn't want me that way." said Harry as he pressed his now overly hard erection into the small of Draco's back making both moan with pleasure.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that." warned the horny young man.  
  
"Let's not talk about him okay? It's killing my mood." grinned Harry.  
  
Too which Draco retorted, "Couldn't tell it from what I'm feeling." at which point he bent over slightly giving Harry a much better angle from which to have his lover.  
  
Just as Harry grabbed Draco's hips in order to have better leverage they both heard giggling from the area of the sinks, making Harry stop cold.   
  
"What was that?" asked Draco in an annoyed sort of way, mostly because he was about to his Harry do his favorite thing to him.  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Harry in a depressed sort of way.  
  
"Huh?" Draco was becoming irritated at the continued giggling.  
  
Harry let go of Draco moved over to the each of the sunken tub jumped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and called out "Alright Myrtle, come on out now."  
  
"Who?" asked Draco not wanting to be left alone in the warm bubbly tub.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle" replied Harry, "she one of the school ghosts. She lives in the girl's bathroom on the second floor."  
  
At this point Myrtle came rushing out of the dripping faucet giggling once again. "Hello Harry, miss me?"  
  
Harry gave her an annoyed look, which told her she had succeeded in her mission to keep her Harry from being with someone else.  
  
"Myrtle was you spying on us?"  
  
"Now what makes you ask that Harry?" said Myrtle as she began to giggle again.  
  
"Get rid of her Harry and come back in the tub with me." announced an annoyed Draco.  
  
"OH YES, LET'S GET RID OF POOR MOPING MOANING MYRLTE, SHE'S NOT WORTH MUCH IS SHE? SHE'S DEAD AFTER ALL, NOTHING ABOUT HER IS WORTH TALKING TO IS IT? bellowed Myrtle so loudly it was sure to attract Mr. Flich and his pet, Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Come on Draco, we better leave before someone is attracted to her screaming." said Harry in a rush.  
  
Reluctantly a very wet and naked Draco Malfoy jumped out of the tub and the two dried themselves off and got dressed again. As they pulled the invisibility cloak back on over themselves, Myrtle heard Harry say…  
  
"Let go to the Room of Requirement, I have an idea…"  
  
The End 


End file.
